kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Weston College
Weston College, established near River Thames, is widely regarded as Great Britain's finest public school.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 3 Geography Vast premises contain the complex school building. The school is composed of a gothic-style chapel and four historical student dormitories.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 4 Overview Weston College is a closed-off area that does not tolerate anything, not even government intervention.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 3 The students of Weston College are under strict discipline that stresses the importance of traditions and customs. They are raised to become the sophisticated gentlemen of Britain through an exclusively boys' dorm life and their individual high-level educational curriculum. In order to obtain that prominent status, the nobles send their sons to the school, regardless of the extremely high fees. Since the school's founding, its custom is that the headmaster decides all matters within the school, and his or her decisions are absolute and incontrovertible. The headmaster also chooses the prefects to govern the school. Tradition is crucial and it constitutes to the school's system.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 6 Events June 4th On June 4, the school's traditional cricket tournament takes place, having been held for over a century. The grand tournament happens annually, and the winning dormitory hosts a boat parade to celebrate its victory. There are two events to commemorate the eve and end of the tournament, and on these two days, students are exceptionally allowed to invite their families and important acquaintances to the school's dining hall.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 72, pages 16-17 Headmaster Regular students are not permitted to meet with the headmaster, hence only prefects can. However, prefects' Fags have the ability to meet up with him as well if they attend the Midnight Tea Party with their respective prefects, an event organized by the headmaster himself.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 11''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 68, page 16 Headmaster's Office The office consists of a spacious room with vast, intricate windows. Gears hover overhead, and there is a rug along that extends to steps which lead up to the headmaster's desk. Pipe organs are set to the sides of the room, and a large pendulum swings in the center. Vice Principal If the principal is too busy to welcome new students, the vice principal is to represent him. He is to relay the school's traditions and make the new students pledge their obedience to the school by writing their signatures in a book. Weston College's current vice principal is Johan Agares.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, pages 6-10 System Prefects Prefects, or dormitory leaders, are identified as the "Prefect Four," which is often shortened to "P4."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 67, page 10 Their duty is to maintain their respective dorm and to make sure the school runs in conformity to the standards and regulations. The prefects' resort, or the place where they usually gather to socialize, is the Swan Gazebo.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, pages 11-12 There are four prefects, one senior from each house. The prefects are composed of Edgar Redmond (Scarlet Fox, later unknown individual), Lawrence Bluer (Sapphire Owl, later Clayton), Herman Greenhill (Green Lion, later Edward Midford), and Gregory Violet (Violet Wolf, later Cheslock). After Derrick Arden and his accomplices' murder were discovered by Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis, the original four prefects are expelled from the school. Soon, their positions are filled by their former fag, except for Red House.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 84, pages 32-33 Rules Rules are established in order to administer the school accordingly. Students are to swear to obey these rules and the school's tradition and discipline. Their pledge is then made official when they sign a certain book.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 68, page 8 * Number 15 states: At all times, you should share your hearts with your friends, and help them out with love.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 81, page 26 Every student has to be equal under the headmaster.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 83, page 10 * Number 48 states: The only ones allowed to cross the lawn are the prefects or those granted permission by them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 67, page 9 * Number 87 states: In case of an alarm such as a fire in the school or one of the dormitories, all students should rapidly seek refuge in the school gardens and have prefects take a roll-call.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 73, page 28 Unspecified Rules * It is against the rules to be called by the first name, as stated by Lawrence Bluer.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, page 12 However this doesn't seem as strictly reinforced as the other rules, as several people are seen to be breaking this particular rule without severe repercussions. Fag Time Fag Time is one of Weston College's characteristic traditions where the lower years are obliged to help out the upper years. For instance, their duties may require cleaning the upper years' rooms, ironing their uniforms and preparing hot water bottles at night.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 14 Not only upper years, but prefects have fags as well. Prefects' fags have special rights such as they are allowed to wear the dormitory flower on their chest similar to the P4 and they can cross the lawn if permitted.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 15 They may also accompany the prefects whilst they are in the Swan Gazebo.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 11 Furthermore, the prefects' fags may attend the midnight tea party organized by the headmaster together with the P4. Penalty Failure to follow the rules results in a penalty. Penalty is measured by the penalty points "Y" given. If one is given a "Y", the said student is required to transcribe a Latin poem one-hundred times. Daily Life Just like most schools, the ringing of the bell controls the lives of the students. Students have a certain schedule that they need to follow. Schedule * 6:30 AM - Rise''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 68, page 13 * 7:00 AM - Early Morning Tea * 7:20 AM - Go to School''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 70, page 4 * 7:30 AM - Start of Class * 9:00 AM - Breakfast/1st Period Break Time''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 70, page 5 *10:00 AM - Fag Time''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 70, page 8 * 2:00 PM - Afternoon Break''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 70, page 9 * 5:00 PM - Cricket''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 70, page 11 Dormitories Students are allocated to certain dorms, in accordance to their quality and skill at a subject, and their status and personality.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, page 16 Scarlet Fox Scarlet Fox (also known as the'' Red House'')Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 68, page 5 is one of the four dormitories of Weston College. Its emblematic animal is the fox, and its distinguished color is red. The particular characteristic of the students is that they are of exceptionally high birth or gentility.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 67, page 11 The prefect in charge of this dorm was Edgar Redmond, later is succeeded by an unnamed prefect. The former Prefect's Fags are Derrick Arden and Maurice Cole, and the current is Joanne Harcourt.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 72, page 19 Sapphire Owl Sapphire Owl (also known as the Blue House)Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 17 is one of the four dormitories of Weston College. Its emblematic animal is the owl, and its distinguished color is blue. The particular characteristic of the students is that they excel at studying. The prefect in charge of this dorm was Lawrence Bluer, who is later successed by his Fag, Clayton.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 84, page 33 Green Lion Green Lion (also known as the Green House) is one of the four dormitories of Weston College. Its emblematic animal is the lion, and its distinguished color is green. The particular characteristic of the students is that they excel in the martial arts and sports. The prefect in charge of this dorm was Herman Greenhill,, who is later successed by his Fag, Edward Midford.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 84, page 33 Violet Wolf Violet Wolf (also known as the Purple House)Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 23 is one of the four dormitories of Weston College. Its emblematic animal is the wolf, and its distinguished color is purple. The particular characteristic of the students is that they are accomplished in the arts. The prefect in charge of this dorm is Gregory Violet who is later succeeded by his Fag, Cheslock.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 84, page 33 Known Attendees of the School * Edgar Redmond (former dormitory leader; senior student; dismissed) * Lawrence Bluer (former dormitory leader; senior student; dismissed) * Herman Greenhill (former dormitory leader; senior student; dismissed) * Gregory Violet (former dormitory leader; senior student; dismissed) * Cheslock (former Prefect's Fag; Prefect) * Clayton (former Prefect's Fag; senior student; Prefect) * Edward Midford (former Prefect's Fag; Prefect) * Joanne Harcourt (former Prefect's Fag; second-year student) * Maurice Cole (former Prefect's Fag; senior student) * Ciel Phantomhive (former Fag of a Prefect's Fag; former junior student) * McMillan (junior student) * Prince Soma (junior student) * Derrick Arden (former Prefect's Fag; fifth-year student) * Heinz (Green Lion Dormitory student; a cricket player) * Coward (Sapphire Owl Dormitory student; a cricket player) * Vincent Phantomhive (former dormitory leader) * Diedrich (former dormitory leader) * Alexis Leon Midford (former Prefect's Fag) Known Teachers and Staff In each of the dormitories, several workers are employed for maintenance.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 4 Dormitory Warden A dormitory warden is a teacher who lives in the public school's dormitory and guides the students. His routine includes going to the school with the students to teach his subject in the morning. At night he returns to the dormitory with the students, and during his free time he helps ones who ask for aid with their homework.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 5 Each dormitory has its own dormitory warden, with the Blue Owl's latest dormitory warden being Sebastian Michaelis. Caretaker An appointed lady is in charge of taking care of the dormitory. Cook A cook is to prepare the meals for the inhabitants of the dormitory. Footman A footman is hired to serve the meals at the tables at the dormitory. Trivia * Only prefects are allowed to wear different colored waistcoats with whatever pattern they like. * The ages of the students range from 13 to 19.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 12 * The four dormitories are highly competitive and harbor a strong dislike for one another.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 1 References Navigation Category:Locations Category:Public School Arc